Dèjà Vu
by Renthead015
Summary: Jade and Tori need to audition people for their play but what does Trina have in store for them? This is a submission for Jori Week Day 2: Coffee. Rated T to for language to be safe. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider, nor am I affiliated with Nickelodeon.**

Tori and Jade sat in the Black Box Theater together. The chairs in the audience were all empty save for the ones they occupied. Tori had her notepad open with the list of characters and the individuals who had signed up to audition for the characters. Tori and Jade had worked together to develop a script for their playwriting class. It was supposed to be a modern day, Shakespearean play. The problem was they had yet to find actors that qualified for a Shakespearean type role.

"Next!" Jade shouted at the stage. The actor who had just been trying out for the lead male role, bowed his head in shame before walking off the stage.

"Maybe you should try being a little bit nicer to the one's you're rejecting," tori suggested. "After all, we do have to go to school with these people, and I really don't want to have a hundred people hating me and glaring at me behind my back."

"They won't," Jade started, "Only 50 people signed up for the auditions." She smirked at Tori in satisfaction.

Tori rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the stage as a familiar face appeared in front of them. "I'm Trina Vega and I will be auditioning for the role of Sadie Turner."

"We know who you are. Next!"

"Jade! You have to let her audition first."

"Why? We already know she's going to s-"

"Go ahead Trina," Tori interrupted Jade before she could offend Trina.

"Thank you Tori," Trina said with an emphasis on Tori's name. She proceeded to read the monologue on the script…terribly.

Tori almost cringed as her sister attempted to read the monologue in her best impression of a Shakespearean actor. Jade looked at her and crossed her arms. "I told you," she said in quietly.

"Yes I know," Tori whispered back, "but we had to at least let her try out. If we just kicked her out before giving her a chance she would make my life miserable."

"Don't you think she will make your life miserable if you don't cast her? I mean she stole your stupid doll to be in your last play."

"She did. This time I have you though."

"I hardly think our relationship status is going to deter her."

"No…but we both have to agree on the cast members. If you don't like her, I can't pick her. End of story."

"So you're using me."

"What? No. I just knew you weren't going to pick her."

"What if I do? Would you have to pick her then?"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would."

"But you'd ruin the whole play. We might get a horrible grade."

"It would be worth it to watch you squirm."

Tori crossed her arms and huffed out a breath, "Fine pick her, see if I care."

"You just admitted that you _do_ care."

"I did not."

"Does, '_We might get a horrible grade_,' ring a bell?"

"You're a traitor, you know that?"

Jade laughed. "I'm just kidding Tori. I _do_ care about my grade, you know. And my reputation."

Tori uncrossed her arms, "Well I'm glad you care."

"Oh never doubt that." Jade caught Tori's eye and gave her a secretive smile before leaning forward to give her a peck on the lips.

When she was just a hair breadth away she felt a rush of coldness fall over her head. She turned in time to see Trina standing over her with an empty iced coffee cup in her hand. Her initial shock immediately turned to anger, but before she could say anything Trina spoke. "You both were so busy with your little conversation that you missed my _entire_ monologue. How are you supposed to know if you're going to pick me when you can't shut up for two minutes just to listen to me?"

Jade immediately stood up and came face-to-face with Trina. Her teeth were clenched in anger as she spoke, "You are one of the worst actors in this school. What would make you even think we were going to pick you? Even if I was going to consider it, you just blew any chance." She took a step closer to Trina. "Now since you _are_ Tori's sister I'm going to give you a chance to apologize, then I suggest you pack up your script and get out of here before I make you regret wasting a perfectly good cup of coffee."

Trina looked taken aback. She saw the rage in Jade's eyes and the warning in Tori's. Trina immediately picked up her script and sprinted toward the door. Jade was about to call out to her when another voice stopped her. "Hey!" Tori shouted. Trina turned around so Tori continued, "I think you forgot to say something."

In a slightly nervous motion Trina turned toward Jade, "I am so, so sorry. I wasn't thinking I just…"

"Go," was all Jade said before Trina took off again, out of the theater.

Jade turned back to Tori. "Well, you can be pretty scary when you want to be can't you?" she said with one corner of her mouth lifted in a smirk.

Tori smiled back at her and was about to say something when another sound escaped her mouth instead.

She laughed.

Jade couldn't believe it, Tori was laughing. At her. "What the hell Tori? You think this is funny?"

Between fits of laughter Tori attempted to speak,"It's funny….because…of how…we met." She burst into another fit of laughter before she settled down enough to continue. "Don't you remember when we first met? I was in the exact same position you are now."

"Oh, so that makes this funny?"

"It's called karma Jade," Tori said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, karma. Yeah, I've heard of that." Jade stepped closer to Tori. "How does that saying go? 'What goes around…comes around," Jade punctuated her point by spinning in front of Tori causing drops of coffee to cascade around her. Tori's squeal of surprise egged her on as she proceeded to grab Tori and hold her in coffee coated arms. "Now, this is much better don't you think."

Tori struggled to be free of Jade's grip but gave up after a few seconds and relaxed into the embrace. "Yeah, this is much better."

Tori held onto Jade for a moment before stepping back. She grabbed for her notepad then turned back to Jade. "Oh yeah and Jade."

"Yeah?"

Tori smirked, "Payback's a bitch.

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to say this last time so...Happy Jori Week! This submission is for day 2 and the prompt was coffee. I thought the best way to do this was to pay homage to the first Jori coffee moment. I hope you all liked it! **

**Thanks for all of the alerts, favorites, and reviews on my last submission. They all made my day.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Renthead015**

******P.S. The pic was done by my lovely brother in honor of Jori Week. He is not on fanfiction but if you'd like to show your appreciation his twitter name is richportboy. Give him a shout out for his hard work lol. **


End file.
